theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Marone Knight
Jacqueline "Jackie" Marone Knight (formerly Payne) was a former prostitute and the founder of Jackie M Designs. Jackie married Massimo Marone after they had Dominick "Nick" Marone. Jackie is married to Owen Knight. Jackie also went after Eric Forrester which started a rivalry with Stephanie Forrester. Jackie is also good friends with Brooke Logan. Storylines Jackie moved to L.A. working at Lauren Fenmore's Department Stores. Jackie fell in love with CEO of Forrester Creations, Eric Forrester. Stephanie Forrester, Eric's wife, doesn't like poeple who mess with other people's marriages especially her and began a rivalry with Jackie. When Jackie's son Nick more became involved with Brooke Logan who was engaged to Ridge Forrester (Eric and Stephanie's son), Jackie didn't care and pushed Nick to pursue his relationship. This caused Nick to meet his father and Jackie's ex-lover Massimo Marone. During a flight crash, Jackie admit to Nick that Massimo's his father and Frank Payne, Jackie's husband at the time had decieved them both thinking Jackie and Massimo didn't care for each other and Massimo didn't know about Nick. Only Jackie knew before. Jackie and Massimo Marone then got married. Massimo was in the middle of a war between Brooke, Ridge, and Nick. Ridge and Brooke married and had a honeymoon in South Africa. Ridge then later Nick and Brooke were captured by thugs sent by ex-fugitive Sheila Carter for Massimo's gold. Massimo sent out a rescue mission and Ridge fighting Sheila's thugs for Brooke fell in a furnace and was thought to be dead. Nick then seduced Brooke with Ridge returning to L.A. and Brooke was pregnant. Ridge and Nick both took a paternity test and Nick was the father. Jackie was overjoyed but then the doctor explained there was a mistake in the test. Jackie kept this a secret and secretly ran a second test and found Ridge was the father but didn't tell anyone. The truth later came out and so did Jackie's prior knowledge. This put a strain on Nick and Jackie's friendship and almost destroyed Jackie's and Massimo's. Ridge turned his back on Massimo and started a war with Nick Marone and Massimo was in the middle of a war between his two sons. Jackie then began an affair with Deacon Sharpe who ran the 2nd paternity test. Massimo soon found this out and had a stroke. Massimo created a revenge plan against Deacon and Deacon eventually fell back into alcoholism and rehab. Massimo then divorced Jackie but giving her Jackie M Designs. Jackie was later arrested for tax fraud from the FBI. Nick convinced Massimo to release Jackie and to also convince the Marone board to make him CEO and he did. Jackie then began an affair with Eric Forrester and he left Stephanie to marry her. Eric and Stephanie's daughter Felicia was suffering from colon cancer and her dying wish was that Eric would leave Jackie and remarry her mother. Felicia amazingly survived. Stephanie and Jackie were fighting and Stephanie accidently through Jackie off a balcony putting her in a coma. Donna Logan watched her fall. Nick Marone was outraged at Stephanie for doing this to his mother, and Nick with the help of Donna wished to Stephanie what she did to his mother. Turns out Jackie lied about some things how her accident happened and she had some shameful secrets. Such as Jackie slept with a few of the sea captains at Marone Industries when Nick was young. Nick thought it was untenable that his mother was a prostitute. With the help of psychiatrist Dr. Taylor Hayes Forrester Nick forgave Jackie. Nick and Taylor than grew a relationship.Stephanie announced that Jackie was a former prostitute in a fashion show and it backfired because Jackie got sympathy. Eric despised his wife's negativety and gave sympathy towards Jackie. Jackie made an underestimated statement about Stephanie's younger sister Pamela Douglas, and was kicked out. Nick was pregnant with Taylor and needed an egg donation. Nurse Bridget Forrester (Brooke and Eric's daughter, who's Nick's formerly been with) uses Taylor's enemy's and her mother's egg. Taylor was devastated. The child was named Jack Marone. Jackie began to date Owen Knight. Nick tried all he could do to break Owen and his mother up but showed up to their wedding to late. Owen and Jackie currently live in New York City with Bridget and her son Logan. Crimes Committed *Cheated on her husband Frank Payne with Massimo Marone. (circa 1960s) *Worked as a prostitute to support her son, Nick Marone.(circa 1960s) *Lied to Nick about his paternity. (1960s-2000s) *Kept paternity of Brooke's baby a secret from Nick. (2004) *Cheated on her husband Massimo Marone with Deacon Sharpe. (2004) *Arrested on suspicion of tax fraud, tax evasion, and money laundering (framed by Massimo). (2006) *Threw Donna Logan into a bathtub. (2007) *Threatened to fire Owen Knight if he didn't keep himself available for sexual encounters. (2009) *Bribed Pamela Douglas to steal Forrester designs using Nick's affections as collateral. (2011) Maladies and Injuries *Lapsed into a coma after a plane crash. (2003) *Drugged with antianxiety medication by Deacon Sharpe. (2004) *Pushed by Stephanie Forrester over a second-story railing at the Forrester Mansion. (2006) *Slapped by stephanie Forrester (2006). *Stephanie revealed to the world that Jackie was once a prostitute at a Forrester fashion show. (January 2007) *Cornered by a cougar in the offices of Jackie M Designs. (2009) *Nearly drowned after parasailing into a flock of birds (2009). *Smacked by Stephanie Forrester. (2011) Category:Marone family Category:Knight family Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Antagonists Category:Off the show